Recently, in order to make a plan for an optimal surgery method for various surgeries such as a plastic surgery, or to predict an effect of the surgery in advance, or to follow up a result of the surgery, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a device which simultaneously obtains X-ray tomographic image information of a patient and optical image information such as color image information and combines the information to be one virtual three-dimensional model to generate and provide a three-dimensional image is clinically usefully used and thus studies and commercialization of various techniques which generate and provide the three-dimensional image are being tried.
For example, Korean Patent No. 10-0702148 discloses a device which generates a three-dimensional surface image using a computed tomographic image and a camera image to simultaneously obtain a three-dimensional image and a three-dimensional surface image.
However, at an X-ray energy level (80 to 140 kVp) which is generally used during the computed tomography (CT), differently from a hard tissue such as a bone, an X-ray attenuation is significantly low in soft tissue such as skin or fat and thus a contrast of the soft tissue is significantly lowered as compared with the hard tissue. Therefore, it is difficult to detect an accurate interface of the soft tissue such as skin of an object which is required to construct a three-dimensional surface image. Further, when a three-dimensional surface model of the object is generated using camera optical images photographed at various angles, there are still technical problems in that it is difficult to obtain a highly accurate three-dimensional surface model only using an optical image processing method (for example, ambiguity of a correspondence point relationship in optical images at various angles).
As another method of the related art which generates a three-dimensional surface image, US 20120300900 A1 discloses a method of obtaining a three-dimensional surface model using a separate laser scanning device and combining the three-dimensional surface model and color information included in an optical image obtained using a camera to generate a three-dimensional surface image.
However, in this case, a separate laser scanning device which does not need to be used in an X-ray device of the related art needs to be additionally provided in order to generate a three-dimensional surface model. Further, the laser scanning device is used to irradiate various laser patterns (for example, linear patterns) onto an object, photograph the laser patterns by a camera, collect the position information of the laser patterns, and then a three-dimensional coordinate on a surface of the object is calculated using a three-dimensional geometric relationship between the laser and the camera to generate a three-dimensional surface model for the object. Therefore, manufacturing cost for configuring the above-described system is increased and an examination time for laser scanning is increased. Further, according to this method, the laser needs to be irradiated onto the object (for example, a face of a human), so that a person who gets the checkup may be uncomfortable.